


Forever

by joypendants



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: M/M, and kinda sorta kid crushes, au sorta thing where they were friends, oh boy, take it as u will, unrequited love maybe???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joypendants/pseuds/joypendants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They promised each other forever –– if forever was until one of them forgot, if it was until one of them died. <br/>Life after death hadn’t been taken into account, clearly, never mind life after death sans memories. </p>
<p>Or, the one where Chainey and Owen were friends pre-death. Based on Chapter Three (21-23).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO this is based off an idea a few friends and i have that chainey and owen were friends pre-death, aaand owen had a crush on chainey (as kids sometimes do with their friends). and, of course, before owen died they had a fight, because i sure do love suffering. and, upon re-reading the comic and coming across pages 20-23 in chapter three, i had this little idea and this happened. i suRE DO LOVE SUFFERING.

“You need t’stop acting like one of them, you know –– and start acting a bit more like… Like one of the bad guys! One of _us._ ” 

_We’ll always have each other’s backs, right?_

_Yeah! Forever!_

‘Forever’ was quite short of a time, apparently. Much shorter than they had thought it was going to be when they were young –– they had seen a long life spread out before them, stretching on and on and on and on into the unforeseeable future. Chainey and Owen –– Anthony and Owen –– had thought they would be ‘friends forever’. 

And they _had_ been, if forever was until one of them forgot, if it was until one of them died. 

Life after death hadn’t been taken into account, clearly, never mind life after death sans memories. 

“–– –– You understand, Anthony?” 

It was stupid. It was stupid that it hurt this much to be forgotten. Owen had expected at least some _flicker_ of recognition, something that said that his friend was still there, despite the years that had passed between the last time that they saw each other. It shouldn’t hurt this much. He hadn’t seen Anthony in what might as well have been another _lifetime._ There had been a fight the last time they saw each other, there had been things said that shouldn’t have been, there had been _so much_ that had happened.

And Anthony _fucking_ Chainey didn’t remember a single thing.

He didn’t even remember _Owen._

All that was left was someone who looked like Owen’s best friend, who looked so _horribly_ like his best friend, the same eyes, the same way of standing, _everything_ , and yet wasn’t. This wasn’t his best friend. This wasn’t _his_ Anthony. 

There was none of that left. There was nothing there. This was just a goddamn _shell_ of someone that Owen used to know, and Jesus Christ it hurt. It hurt like hell, and it hurt even more because there was no way that there would be ‘sorry’s now. There was no way they could make up and move on. They couldn’t fall back into that same steady rhythm of friendship.

All Owen had wanted was a familiar face, someone who he knew he could trust, and he couldn’t even have that. It was back to solitude, to being alone and wishing and hoping that someone he could trust would come along. 

He had been praying that it would be Anthony, but no. No, God couldn’t even give him his best friend back. Owen couldn’t even have his former best friend.

Fine. So be it. 

This wasn’t his best friend, anyway. It just looked like Anthony. This was an imposter, someone who had stoled Anthony’s face, someone who was pretending to be him but wasn’t. 

God, how Owen _hated_ this. He hated every single second of talking to the taller boy, of hoping against hope that maybe, maybe Anthony would remember, maybe there would be some flicker of his best friend in those greyed eyes––

But there wasn’t. There was nothing.

_So fucking be it._

“Wassup, skinny?!” A knife was pulled, and Owen lashed out. He lashed out with all that goddamn hurt, all that goddamn pain ––  Why can’t he have this? Why?! Why did God hate him so much?! “Don’t tell me you forgot how to dance, too!” Yeah, forget Owen, forget how to dance, forever _everything._ God took everything away from Owen. Fucking everything. It figures that he might as well lose hope of ever getting his best friend back. 

“Not even going to fight back this time?” Yeah, if he was going to be the villain, he was going to play his part well. Owen could do that. He could play the fucking role. God, he hated Anthony. They had promised each other forever, and this is what Owen got? He got being left alone, all by himself in a world that hated him even more now. He got having to watch his best friend look at him as if he was a stranger. 

He got his heart fucking breaking. God, Owen hated Anthony and how _easy_ he had it. He just got to forget and make a whole new life for himself. 

Owen had to deal with the consequences. He had to deal with the broken heart, with the tears that prickled at his eyes. He got the fucking emotions that came with abandonment all over again. 

Of course he did. God hated him. 

“Did–– Did you kill me?” Fucking pathetic. Anthony was fucking pathetic. How fucking _dare_ he look at Owen like that, making his heart shatter even further? How _dare_ he make Owen feel all these things, all these crushing emotions?!

“…Hmph.” Owen might have not killed Anthony, but Anthony sure as hell was coming very close to killing Owen all over again. Owen’s heart was in pieces, shattered, all over the goddamn place just like that guard he had killed earlier. 

Anthony might not have died by Owen’s hand, but Owen was fairly certain that Anthony’s words had killed him all over again.

_**fin.** _   



End file.
